inconcieviblesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zexxtyy Eipitleo
Zexxtyy Cosztsinzel Eipitleo is a witch in The Inconcievibles. Her powers revolve around mathematics. Appearance Zexxtyy is a well-endowed, heavily tattooed woman who appears be in late twenties, despite being over one thousand years old. She has silver hair that is kept short except for two locks that she keeps behind her ears. Her most visible tattoos consist of a "9" and "3" on the right side of her face. She wears unique earrings: an "x" on her right ear, and a "y" on her left. She usually wears a dark gray-green robe. When traveling, she often wears a stereotypical black witch's hat and a black cloak. Tattoos Zexxtyy's first tattoo was a "z" on the back of her neck, which she got as a teenager. Some time between 1000 and 1200 Anno Domini, Zexxtyy acquired fourteen number tattoos which gave her unique abilities, which are scattered about her upper body. Personality Zexxtyy usually maintains a calm, collected temperament, regardless of the situation. This is almost entirely due to her immortality, although she has stated that, as a Sage, she is not afraid of death. She is suspicious of those who make blind assumptions, and states that she has "no faith or belief in anything," instead relying on past experiences and her own perceptions to judge circumstances. Zexxtyy enjoys exploiting the insecurities of others, and isn't at all modest about her appearance. She has been known to flash people to get their attention. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship: '''Having practiced for most of her life with her unique weapon, Zexxtyy is able to fight evenly with all but the most powerful opponents. '''Vast Intellect: Zexxtyy's centuries is a brilliant mathematician, having studied with (and occasionally tutoring) some of the greatest mathematicians in history. Enhanced Strength: '''She was able to easily overpower Corey with one hand with no visible strain. Olokléroma Zexxtyy's weapon, Olokléroma, is a double-bladed dark-red sword shaped like an integral symbol (fitting its name, which is Greek for "integral"). Even though the sword is roughly the same height as her, she wields it with almost no effort. It is also able to channel magical energy, and she often uses it for more complicated spells. When charged, an "x" and "0" made of green energy appear at either end of Olokléroma, and then allows Zexxtyy to cast some non-elementary spells. '''Tripló Olokléroma: '''By uttering the command, "Triplicate," Zexxtyy can change her weapon into a more powerful form. Tripló Olokléroma (Greek for "Triple Integral") takes the form of three separate weapons, two of which can be remote-controlled. Spells '''Vector Step: Allows her to travel at any speed along a specific vector. The vector she uses is usually straight, but by uttering a parametric function as an incantation, Zexxtyy can alter her path as she wishes. This ability is fast enough to be compared to teleportation. Vector Lance: A blue, translucent spear appears in Zexxtyy's right hand, which she can use as a weapon in lieu of her sword. It is usually straight, but by uttering a parametric function as an incantation, Zexxtyy can turn it into any shape she desires. Vector Field: Zexxtyy takes control of a certain vector field (e.g. the flow of air) within a certain radius (limited to the size of a large house). She can then alter the direction and magnitude of any affected vectors. However, the field itself remains stationary, and Zexxtyy can only maintain one Vector Field at a time. If she is somehow rendered unconscious, the Vector Field reverts back to its naturally uncontrolled state. Zexxtyy can even effect time vectors with this ability, allowing her to manipulate time within a certain radius. Tits Group: '''A gag spell where Zexxtyy multiplies her breasts and shoves them in her opponent's face. '''Subtraction Dagger: '''An small pink energy blade which does very little damage on its own, but it will penetrate through any armor, and thus can generate "weak spots." '''Set Trap: Encloses target in two braces, limiting movement. :Element Extraction: Zexxtyy can analyze and remove any component of anything in the Set Trap without doing any damage. Proof: '''A silver-blue flame with destructive properties. Has Weak and Strong variations. '''Proof by Induction: '''This Proof is exclusively usable against multiple opponents. The actual spell is cast on any narrow passageway which can only be traversed in single file (i.e., a narrow doorway). The initial opponent to pass through the passageway is instantly set aflame, and if it holds for the second opponent to pass through, all opponents are eventually set aflame, one by one, regardless of any action they take short of abandoning the cause. At higher levels, this Proof will even set the deserters of the horde on fire if they decide to rejoin the cause. '''Proof by Contradiction: '''When this Proof is cast on the target, there is no immediate effect. However, if the target attacks Zexxtyy, then the target is set aflame. Zexxtyy exclusively uses this Proof on aggressive and durable opponents. '''Matrix Prison: '''Used to transport any number of objects into a pocket dimension, either to quickly remove bystanders from harm's way, or to temporarily trap a powerful opponent. '''Magma: Zexxtyy writes the symbols "(N,+)" on any surface. Upon activation of the spell, the symbols immediately begin to produce magma, and continue until the material bearing the lettering is destroyed. Because of its raw destructive potential, and the fact that it is difficult to reverse, Zexxtyy only uses this as a "scorched-earth" spell. Incantation: "Aa, ben, Atben. all a and b in N, a + b is in N." Involute: An affected object will spontaneously unravel into a single thread with a glowing tip. Zexxtyy can use this spell on herself. Determinant 1: Absolute Value: Zexxtyy points her index finger at her target to cast this spell. Does not harm opponent, but prevents him from moving imperceptibly, be it lowering his speed or nullifying the ability to teleport or turn invisible. Determinant 2: Identity: Zexxtyy points her index and middle fingers at her target to cast this spell. An opponent hit by this spell is not hurt, but marked with a large letter "X." This spell guarantees that Zexxtyy's next attack will hit precisely on that "X." Determinant 3: Cross Product: '''Zexxtyy points her index, middle, and ring fingers at her target to cast this spell. Four thin vertical black lines appear around the opponent, which become a 3-by-3-by-3 grid which resembles the outline of a Rubik's cube. The grid quickly turns solid silver, and numerous silver blades form from numerous diagonals. The diagonals pierce through the enemy, but is designed only to paralyze, so it is nonlethal. '''Division Bomb: '''A golden energy bomb shaped like a division symbol. Upon detonation, it emits blades of bright yellow light that instantly slice through anything in their path. It has a rather short range, so it is usually used on a single, powerful enemy. ' '''Conicoid Shot: '''A shot of energy that takes the form of a purplish-blue elliptical or circular conicoid. Its shape determines its properties. *'Sphere Shot: A fast, weak bullet. ' *'Ellipsoid Shot:' Stronger than the Sphere Shot, and travels faster, but requires charging.' ' *'Paraboloid Shot:' A fast, strong, wide beam.' ' *'Hyperboloid Shot: Two very wide beams. Short range. '''Composition: This spell is used to combine two other spells together. For example, if she states, "Vector Lance Composition Matrix Prison," she will form a Vector Lance that can send objects into a Matrix Prison. If she says, "Matrix Prison Composition Vector Lance," she will send a certain number of objects to a Matrix Prison which is filled with Vector Lances. '''Absorbing Element: '''The "0" on Zexxtyy's right palm emits a pitch-black liquid which floats on its own and eventually turns into a tiny but powerful black hole. Category:Sages